Ichigo's War Continued
by Dark Angel Of Chocolate
Summary: This continues where Kalendrens Ichigo's War stoped. Have permisson to continue it.


Chapter 1/Chapter 7

Momo ran from the 4th division's barracks with only one thought on her mind her Captain. Momo was flash stepping as fast as she could to get to squad 1 for the Captain and Lieutenant meeting about to be held. Momo really wanted to be there since her Captain couldn't and there was no way she let the others look after Ichigo's friends.

Momo finally made to squad 1's barracks when she was approached by Rangiku. "Momo hows Ichigo doing?"

Momo looked at Rangiku with tears in her eyes and took a brief sigh before answering. "He will be fine in a day or so that's what Captain Unohana told me."

"I'm sure Ichigo will be fine" Momo hugged Rangiku and then pulled away. "Thank you Rangiku."

"MATSUMOTO!!" Yelled Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Yes Captain" Rangiku said looking at Momo still. "The meeting is about to start lets get in line and by the way be respectful Ichigo is a Captain now."

"Ah I didn't know you cared about Captain Kurosaki" Rangiku stated with a smile on her face.

"I don't, but if I allow you to disrespect him then you will start to do it with me." Toshiro explained.

Momo and the rest of the Captains and Lieutenants went in a line with each Captain beside there Lieutenant. Yamamoto was about to start speaking when he heard shouting coming from outside.

"CAPTAIN KUROSAKI!!! you should be in bed not coming to a meeting." Hanataro stated.

"I'M FINE NOW MOVE" Screamed Ichigo and with that he entered the doors and walked next to Momo.

Yamamoto strickled his cane towards the ground and everyone's gaze went back to the old man.

"Captain Kurosaki I am glad you decided to join us but it was my understanding you were required rest to fully heal," Stated Captain of squad 1.

"I had a little extra help with the healing process" Ichigo grinned

**_Flashback_**

Ichigo was laying in bed hoping he would be able to be in the meeting with Momo especially since this meeting had a lot to do with his friends. Ichigo was knocked out of thought when Nemu came walking in. "Captain Kurosaki." Nemu Kurotsuchi said in a low dainty voice.

"Yes Nemu what would you like and please call me Ichigo." Sighed Ichigo

"I have a pill designed to speed up recovery time on injuries and I want you to have it"

"Then why doesn't everyone use it to speed up there healing process and why are you giving it to me?" Ichigo suspiciously asked.

Ichigo wasn't trying to be mean it just when it came to squad 12 and there Captain Mayuri you start to ask these questions for safety reasons.

"To answer your questions. First I'm giving it to you because you have done a lot for us at least we could do is repay you and you made my friend Momo smile, she really likes you." Ichigo blushed. "Secondly everyone doesn't use it because they don't have access to it Captain Kurotsuchi keeps it for himself."

Ichigo looked directly at Nemu "Won't he get mad you took one to give to me."

"Problem but not as much as normal" Nemu stated

"Thank You"

**_End Flashback_**

Meanwhile when the captain's meetings were going on in another part of Soul Society, Rukia was entertaining Ichigo's family and friends.

"Ru-Ru-Rukia hows Ichi-Ichigo doing?" Orihime asked.

Rukia took a deep breath before answering "I know you all including you Orihime are worried about him but don't be." Rukia paused then started talking again. "Ichigo, is a captain and he is protecting everyone he cares about. He is strong and powerful. There is no need to be worried about him Orihime he is doing this for you and for everyone else."

"Thank you Rukia I need that" Orihime blurted out

"Now I have a few questions" Tatsuki angrily stated. "He said he would explain it to me but he didn't"

**_Flashback _**

Under Kiske Urahara Shop.

"I'm Leaving now Kisuke" explained Ichigo.

"What do you want me to tell your friends?" questioned Kiske.

"Tell them I'll explain it when I get back" And with that he jumped through the gate with Chad and Ishida.

"Well you all heard him." Kisuke said looking at a rock where Matsuri, Kego and Tatsuki were hiding behind.

**_End Flashback_**

"So please Rukia explain about him and how he got these powers and what this is all about."

"Fine but let me explain from the beginning it started awhile go when Ichigo and I first met."

**_Flashback_**

Rukia is fighting a hollow and is injured trying to protect Ichigo. "What made you think you could stand a chance against a hollow you're a human." The hollow comes closer to the two. Rukia is holding her zanpakuto up. "Listen to me I'm hurt but this hollow needs to be stopped or you and everyone else is in danger. You need to become a soul reaper. I have to run my zanpakuto through you. You could die, but if i doesn't work it won't matter."

Ichigo looks at her, "Give me your powers soul reaper."

"The name's Rukia"

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo said as the zanpakuto was jammed in to his chest.

Ichigo absorbs Rukia's powers and attacks the hollow. "I was only trying to give him half of my powers but he managed to take most of it. He is so strong and fast and I never seen a zanpakuto that big.

"I will protect everyone die hollow" Ichigo shouted as he slashed the hollow.

**_End Flashback_**

So that's when he first met you and got his powers so he was just a human borrowing your powers" Tatsuki was figuring was true.

"No he borrowed my powers but he must have been a soul reaper before because when I was taking back to Soul Society for my execution he regained his powers after losing mine by my Brother.

"How did he get the powers back?"

"Kisuke helped him but at a terrible price he is now part soul reaper and part hollow but he didn't know it then. He just noticed a mask kept following him when he was in Soul Society to free me."

"But if he came to free you why did they make him a captain. Shouldn't he be in prison or dead for breaking you free. I don't get it."

"Let me put it to you this way my execution was staged by three captains who betrayed us by killing central 46. Central 46 gives out orders to kill. So soul reapers took their place to get a power source that was in me, so the order was nullified."

So let me get this right he became a soul reaper by you, then lost his powers regained them, came to Soul Society by himself, rescued you and just left." Tatsuki blurted out while looking stunned.

"Part right but he didn't come alone he came with Ishida, Chad and Orihime." Tatsuki looks at Orihime. "And after that he was made a substitute soul reaper and was acknowledge by Soul Society he was no longer a ryoka.

"Then he was made a soul reaper recently because he showed bravery in rescuing Orihime, his strength, and we are short on captains. All he needed was to learn kidou which he has from his Lieutenant Momo Hinamori"

"I get it now and I met Momo she looks happy with Ichigo as her captain" Tatsuki said with a smile.

Rukia looked down to the ground before answering. "|I'm glad, she wasn't the same since Captain Aizen left, but Ichigo has been an improvement on her. I haven't got to see Ichigo or Momo in awhile been too busy since my promotion to Lieutenant of squad 13.

"Congratulations Rukia" Everyone blurted out.

Rangiku comes walking towards Rukia "Captain Yamamoto sent me to tell you they're ready to talk to everyone that came from Karakura Town."

"Lets go everyone" Rukia ordered

Everyone started running after Rukia towards the meeting hall.

**_Well Here is chapter 1 please leave me a review telling me what yeah think what you would like to see you just to compliment me or flame me. Thanks again to Kaldren the original author. I'm thinking about putting a Rangiku parring in here who would you want to see the most votes will be the parring so pm me character vote will be on for the next 3 weeks._**


End file.
